It will be appreciated that window coverings come in a variety of materials including wood, plastic, fabric, vinyl and aluminum and a variety of styles including horizontal, woven, pleated, Roman and cellular. Cut-to-size window coverings are sold in a limited number of stock sizes. The end user purchases the window covering at a retail outlet in the stock size that is closest in size to, but is larger than, the window or other architectural feature with which the window covering is to be used. A cutting machine is operated at the retail outlet to cut the window coverings to the desired size.